


Eat a heart, kiss a vampire

by littlediable



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: she’d always be a step ahead of him, slipping right through his fingers, even when he stumbles upon her in a risky situation
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Eat a heart, kiss a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more little-diable, don't copy or edit my work

“You’re late.” Blood still dripped from her lips, onto the dead girl’s body. The girl‘s heart was missing, it took him a moment to realise that (y/n) was holding it in her hand. Her heels clicked against the sticky bar floor, eyes focused on his smirking features. 

”I hate being left waiting, you should know that by now.” The vampire stepped closer, about to reach him, about to touch him as she suddenly turned her back on him, searching for a bottle of bourbon.

The bar was empty, the furniture had been trashed, thrown around the room, quite a mess one might say. She had been inpatient, couldn’t have waited any longer, she had other places to be at, other things she’d need to tick off her agenda. (Y/n) wasn’t one to sit and look pretty, patiently waiting for Klaus to arrive.

“How many?” He still smirked at her, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Mhm,” she took another sip off the brown liquor, acting as if she had to think about the number of lives she had just taken. “Twelve? Maybe thirteen, I lost count.” The bottle fell from her grasp, glass crashing to the floor, she always had been rather dramatic.

Before she could step away Klaus had reached for her wrist, pulling her into his chest. “Don’t you think you’ve forgotten something?” He mused, lips puckered, he had missed her, Klaus didn’t like living without her near, would always long for (y/n). Both shared a rather passionate kiss, hands tugging on their clothes, desperate to get rid off the layers between them.

„I don’t have much time.“ With his eyebrows raised he studied her, thumb scooping up another drop of blood that dripped down from her chin. “What? Already running away from me?” A cocky smirk tugged on his lips, tongue running along her jugular vein, leaving a wet trail. „Running away? Me? Oh please, we both know you’ll chase me around the country.”

He always had been rather obsessive, chasing the woman that had never truly been his, the one thing he hadn’t managed to pull into his trap. “Go ahead.” Her tongue ran along her lower lip, waiting for Klaus to give in, to follow her command. His hands found their way to her outer thighs, pushing her dress up to her waist, fingertips teasing her panties.

She didn’t expect him to lift her onto the bar, back pressed against the wood, legs spread, placed on his shoulders. Klaus head disappeared between her thighs, panties ripped apart, giving him access to her dripping folds. 

“For somebody who doesn’t want me, your body sure tells another story love.” With a snarl she tried to raise her upper body from the bar, not liking the teasing undertone of his voice, but he had seen it coming, hand darting out to pin her back down, “Now it’s my turn to play.”

His tongue brushed through her slit, cleaning her arousal off her skin. “Oh fuck.” As much as she hated to admit it, no man would ever manage to make her feel like this. Dead heart racing, skin littered with goosebumps, toes curled, hands balled into fists. He knew how to make her feel good, had had hundreds of years of practice, knew her body like the back of his hand.

Her clit pulsed against his tongue, back arched, eyes pressed shut. Fuck, why was he that good at getting her off?

(Y/n) was close, the taste of her arousal burned into his skin, he’d think of this moment for days on end. “K-Klaus, I-,” She’d cum any moment, legs trembling, fingernails leaving half moon shapes on her palm. “Let go love, give yourself to me.” Moans spilled from her lips, reverberated through the bar, he couldn’t wipe his proud smirk off his lips.

“Klaus,” She reached for the collar of his shirt, lips meeting hers, “Fuck me.” (Y/n) wasn’t done just yet, wouldn’t leave with another orgasm, she needed to feel his length, to feel it throbbing, filling her with his release. 

“Yeah? Do you want me that bad, love?” He undid his trousers, pulled her off the bar and pressed her front against it, hand spanking her behind. “Tell me you want me.” He repeated the motion, burning his handprint into the vampire’s skin. “I-,” her eyes rolled back, lips parted, giving her moans enough room to rumble through her.

“I’m waiting.” A sob rolled off her tongue, arousal dripping down her legs, leaving a mess on the wooden floor. “I want you.” Her voice sounded shaky, quivering in anticipation. “Tell me you belong to me.” An annoyed huff left her, of course he’d pull a stunt like this. 

“Don’t play games with me Klaus.” The more words she spoke the angrier she sounded, walls aching to finally feel him. “(Y/n).” He singsonged her name, hand wandering between her legs, fingertips teasing her folds. “Fuck, yes, I’m yours.” 

Without another word leaving him he slipped his length into her heat, walls clamping down on him. Klaus snaked one hand around her middle, finding her throat, pulling her back against him. His hot breath fanned over her ear, length thrusting in and out of her, ruining her like he’d always do. “You’re mine, mine alone love. You should finally understand it.” She shook her head, trying to talk back, tough no words left her, only moans and groans.

(Y/n) could feel another orgasm about to roll through her, like a thunderstorm that would rumble through the night, pouring down onto the earth, powerful, wild, untamed. “Shit, right there.” She rubbed her clit, back arched against his front, “Don’t stop.” His thrusts got more ferocious, panting for her, he wouldn’t take it much longer, she’d always make him go crazy.

“Who do you belong to?” Klaus tightened his grip on her throat, fangs teasing her throat, waiting for her reply. “You.” He sank his fangs into her skin, high on the taste of her blood, pushing her right over the edge. Her walls fluttered around him, moan after moan rolled off her tongue, knocking all air out of her lungs. Klaus gave it another thrust, hot ropes of cum filling her up.

As he pulled out of her, lazily smiling at her she chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “Klaus,” she mumbled against his lips, “I don’t belong to nobody and certainly not to you.”

„Thank you for the orgasm.” She stepped away from him, patted his shoulder as she moved past, leaving the bar and a confused Klaus behind.


End file.
